


You’re family too

by powerpuff_bubbles



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerpuff_bubbles/pseuds/powerpuff_bubbles
Summary: Prompt request: It's father's day and Eddie's mum planned (without telling Eddie) that Ramon, Eddie and Christopher were gonna spend the day together, when Eddie's parents arrive they weren't happy to see buck and telling him it's father's day and has no right being there. Eddie over hears and comes to buck's rescue
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 252





	You’re family too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe/gifts).



It was early on Father’s Day morning, Buck was making pancakes while Chris helped and Eddie stood far away from the stove, as requested by both Chris and Buck, when all three heard a knock at the door. Buck looked at Eddie as if to ask ‘who is that’. Shrugging, Eddie excused himself before going to the door. To his surprise, and disappointment though he doesn’t show it, his parents are standing on the other side of the door.

“Edmundo, darling, how are you? Are you going to let us in?” His mother asked before pushing past him. “Where’s Christopher?” 

As soon as those words left her mouth Eddie could hear the sound of Chris’s little feet moving as fast as he could towards his grandparents. Eddies mother picks up Chris, hugging him tightly while kissing all over his face while saying how much she missed him. Eddies dad walks in as well and does the same after Helena is done. Eddie quickly closes the door and before he can ask why his parents why they’re here, they head to the kitchen. Eddie doesn’t even get a chance to warn Buck that his parents are here, for his parents were already in the kitchen looking at Buck questioningly. 

“Edmundo, dear, who is this?” Helena says gesturing at Buck. Having heard voices Buck turns around surprised, and before either Buck or Eddie can speak, Chris excitedly says, “That’s my Bucky!”

Smiling down a Chris, Buck nods before turning his attention back to Eddies parents.

“Hi, I’m Evan, but I go by Buck. I work with Eddie, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you two.” Buck says while stretching out a hand.

Both Ramon and Helena stare at Buck, ignoring his hand completely. Helena was the first to speak up.

“Why are you here? It’s Father’s Day, it’s supposed to be spent with family. Why are you imposing on our dear boys.”

“Mamá!”

“Your mother is right Edmundo, why is this man here when you and Chris should be spending the day together alone. He’s not family.”

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to impose. I’ll just...I’ll just leave. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.” Buck says quickly before heading to the door.

Eddie stops Buck right before he’s about to leave out. “Buck, stop. You know you don’t need to go, you’re more than welcome here, especially today.”

“You’re parents are right though, I shouldn’t be here. Today is supposed to be just you and Chris. It’s Father’s day.” Buck looks down at his shoes, trying to get his emotions under control.

“Baby, look at me.” Eddie lifts Bucks head slowly. “We want you here. Besides you’re Chris’s dad as well. We’ve been practically co-parenting since you two first met. We want you here, I want you here.”

Buck looks at Eddie with tears in his eyes. “You mean that?...You really want me here?” Smiling softly, Eddie places a small kiss to Bucks lips before replying. “Of course we do babe, now let’s get back to our boy okay?” 

Buck nods before they both turn so that they could head back to the kitchen to Eddie's parents and Chris, but to their surprise all three were standing there watching them. Chris is the first to do something, smiling he goes over to hug Buck, who in response picks him up and hugs back tightly. 

“I love you Papa.” Buck almost breaks right then and there hearing Chris call him that. His voice breaks ever so slightly as he replies. “I love you more Superman.”

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Buck looks back up at Eddie's parents who are looking at him with what appears to be guilt in their eyes?

“Evan- I mean, Buck, we’re sorry for how we acted. We didn’t realize you two were in a relationship. We thought you were just some friend over here for not specific reason on such a special day. We actually had stuff planned for today, and we’d love for you all to join us.” Helena says giving a small smiles.

Buck puts Chris down before he engulfs Helena in a tight hug, who lets out a small squeak in surprise. “Thank you.” he whispers lightly before letting go. As he lets go he turns to Ramon who’s looking him up an down. Buck nervously looks back, not being able to read his face. 

“I hope you’re treating my son well, yes?”

“Dad! We’re adults not 16, you don’t have to give him the shovel talk!”

Laughing, Buck shakes his head slightly before replying, “Yes sir, I’m treating your son well, and your grandson. I love them both too much to hurt and lose them.” Smiling, Ramon shakes Bucks hand before giving an approved nod. 

“Well since we’re all here, and I made more than enough pancakes, how about we eat?” All agreeing with Buck they continue about their morning. Later Ramon will sneak Buck away to have the shovel talk until Eddie finds them. And even later Buck will be asking for Ramon and Helena’s approval to marry their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Send me request on my tumblr   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/myheart-mysool-mybootyhole


End file.
